


The Beauties Of Death

by Xoxo_ACreativeFan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Arceus doesn't care about Ash's feelings cause' he's sleeping, Aura - Freeform, Fluff, Star Wars References, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxo_ACreativeFan/pseuds/Xoxo_ACreativeFan
Summary: Since Arceus is mostly sleeping to regain their energy when they used most of it up on creating the universe and the gods, Ash starts losing himself to his aura.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Beauties Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've started watching on Star Wars Rebels again, I'm starting to get vibes on aura being like the force. Jedi can turn to the dark side if not carefull or properly trained, the force within them gets corrupted by all the negative feelings like hate, revenge, blood thirst, fear. So I've came up with an idea that aura users can turn bad, corrupting their aura by their feelings. Ash starts losing control of his feelings on his past. Kukui decided earlier to study aura, and found the dark users of aura history, so he knows a little bit about the signs of a dark aura user.

Aura,

That's what Kukui was studying, he learned that Ash was a aura user. Kukui just wanted to understand Ash's abilities better, and to that, he needed to research. Even as far as going to one of the old aura temples, which he heard a voice. Warning him that Alola might in danger. It was on of the wise aura users in ancient times. He told Kukui about the dark users, on how all of the ghosts of aura masters are sensing Ash's mental state, warning Kukui that Ash is untrained, warning that Ash is too strong on aura, and warning Kukui that, Ash was filled with hate, fear, anger, and bloodthirsty. They gave Kukui a box, a tiny one, filled with on the history of light aura users, grey aura users, and lastly, the dark users. It also tells the common and rare signs on the mental state of an aura user. Kukui, was scared. Not about the fact that Alola, heck, maybe the whole world would be in big danger. No, he was afraid that Ash will destroy himself, do things that Ash would never do, do things that'll change Ash, forever. Kukui will not let Ash destroy himself, he even told Pikachu about the tiny box and what's in it.


End file.
